


On the Other Side

by Ashtheshortstack



Series: KristAnna Week 2020 [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 4: Green, F/M, KristAnna Week 2020, Modern AU, cheesy fluff, heavy making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Anna just really loved nature.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: KristAnna Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009335
Kudos: 22





	On the Other Side

The grass was soft under her skin, sun warming her in its rays. It wasn’t often she got time to herself like this between her job and college. Her boyfriend often did what he could to help her relax, but Kristoff could only do so much for her on a day to day basis with his own job. 

It was a rarity that she really got to enjoy the large, grassy plain behind her home. It was a nice contrast to the prestigious gated house she lived in. Not that she complained about the mansion she lived in--she never wanted for anything. But sometimes… taking a moment with nature was better than having things. She couldn’t take that big house with her when left the earth, but she could take the memories and appreciation of her surroundings. 

“Hey, you.” 

Anna jumped at the voice. Tilting her head back in the grass, she looked up at the shadow blocking her sun. “Hey, Kris! What’re you doing here?” 

Smiling, he shrugged and took a seat next to her. “Elsa told me you were out here. Took me a while to find you.” 

She sat up next to him, thrilled to see him. “What’re you doing here? I thought you had work today.” 

“Pabbie let me off early,” he replied with an amused grin as he plucked a blade of grass from her hair. 

Humming, Anna picked at the grass. “That was nice of him.” 

“Yeah. Said I’ve been working too hard. Gave me tomorrow off too.” 

Anna gaped. “Wait, really? I don’t have work tomorrow either. So… Maybe we could go do something?” 

He nodded, smirking at her. “Sounds good to me.” 

Anna was giddy at the news. It’d been so long since she and Kristoff had had a date night. That was wonderful! She couldn’t contain her excitement. 

She hugged his arm, leaning her head onto his shoulder, beaming like a fool knowing that she got to spend the next day with him. And however long they had today. It wasn’t often they got to really see one another two days in a row. She loved him so much. Every moment with him was a blessing. 

“It’s really beautiful out here,” she mused. 

He hummed in agreement, pressing his cheek to her crown. “Even more so since you’re out here.” 

Anna couldn’t stop the smile from spreading along with lips as she giggled. “That was cheesy, and you know it.” 

“Doesn’t make it wrong.” 

Snorting, she moved quickly. She hitched a leg around his hips, sitting in his lap before shoving him back into the grass. “You better be careful flirting like that. I may have to do something drastic.” 

“Shoving me into the grass is drastic?” 

“Making out in my backyard where my sister could easily catch us is a bit adventurous, right?” 

Kristoff barked a laugh. “This is the saddest attempt of exhibitionism ever.” 

She smacked his chest. “Shut up,” she pouted. 

That smirk was still etched on his lips. The one that drove her insane. The one that made her want him  _ so much. _

“You could make me.” 

And she did. 

Anna met his lips in a kiss. His hands immediately found purchase on her: one buried in her auburn tresses and the other on her hip. He squeezed her gently, the pressure sending shivers down her spine at his touch. 

Their little escapade didn’t progress past heavy, heated smooching and a bit of rubbing against one another. Anna was far too timid to try to get her boyfriend naked outside in the broad daylight. Her heart swelled when she was with him. Kristoff made her excited. Made her want to spend every single day by his side. It was exciting to be with him like this. Not because of the possible thrill of being caught--she’d hate that. Not because they were outside and the weather was perfect and the foliage surrounding them was beautiful… but because it was Kristoff. Because he was there. 

And she didn’t regret a moment with him. 

Well… except for maybe when they returned inside… and Elsa questioned the green stains, swollen lips, and blades of grass in their hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit border lining M because of the heavy smooches. But nothing really happens so.


End file.
